


Wishlist

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A new toy store.





	Wishlist

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Feb 16/Gates of Paradise

"These are the Gates of Paradise," Jamie said as he looked at the newly-painted doors to a yet-unopened toy store, something downtown Burgess had been without for nearly two years after the owner of the previous shop had retired.

"Isn't that a little too dramatic?" Jack questioned as he peered in at the half-stocked shelves.

Jamie shook his head. "Nope. I see Blaster Fighter Z kits, and the really nice Mega Monster World figures, and..."

Jack just laughed as Jamie kept listing off everything he could see-- and wanted.

Well, it wasn't quite like playing, but this was, indeed, fun.


End file.
